


【DMC乙女】Rainy nights, sweet dreams【V×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: ※V×你（♀）※雨夜，大猫，V和你。
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	【DMC乙女】Rainy nights, sweet dreams【V×你】

拥有一只大猫对你而言曾是遥不可及的奢望，然而此刻你可以尽情地对怀里的毛茸茸动手动脚，甚至可以把脸埋到它有着结实肌肉的胸脯上。顺滑黑亮的毛发擦过你光裸的手臂，带来令你放松又舒适的感触，你窝在薄毯下，伸手把带着温度的这一大团毛茸茸抱在怀里。  
像是在回应你的动作，黑色大猫在毛毯下甩了甩尾巴，蹭得你双腿痒痒的。也许是受主人的影响，又也许是你撸猫的技巧实在高超，不过几天，它已从从最初的戒备发展到现在懒洋洋地任你趴在身上揉来揉去。  
这种满足感多少令你有些得意忘形，于是当一只骨节分明的手从背后抚上你的腰腹时，你知趣地松开了怀中的大猫，转过身对上那双淡绿色的眼眸。  
“看来你很喜欢暗影。”  
身后的V不知何时已经放下了手中的书，棱角分明的脸在台灯暖色的灯光下模糊了阴影，微曲的黑发垂在耳侧，让你回想起指尖梳过他发丝时的柔软感触。他没说错，你从来都是个遵从欲望的人，每次有了机会你都会请求他把暗影叫出来，V总会满足你的心愿，但也没少趁机向你提出各种要求，当然，你为了毛茸茸都答应了。  
“那当然，它可是大猫，还是不会掉毛的那种。”  
V笑了，你一直感觉他待你有种谜一般的包容和耐心，明明他才是出生不过几月的那个人。  
“‘您要留心嫉妒啊，那是一个绿眼的妖魔，谁做了它的牺牲，就要受它的玩弄。’，”他换上表演戏剧般抑扬顿挫的腔调念出这句台词后合上手中的书，躺回到能和你对视的高度，“很高兴你能这么喜欢它，但也请不要忘了我。”  
“怎么会呢，绿眼的半魔先生。”  
你向V伸出手，任他牵过你的手掌贴在脸颊上，又轻吻你的掌心，这举动使你怕痒地笑了起来，却不忍心抽回手。就在这时，一道毛茸茸的感触爬上了你的脚踝，你用空出来的另一只手掀开薄毯，发现是暗影用尾巴勾住了你的脚踝。  
“看来它也很喜欢你，”看到此情此景，V摇了摇头装作为难，“这可难办了，我不像它那样拥有毛茸茸的尾巴，做不到如此绅士地宣示主权。”  
看他一脸真挚的模样，不知道的也许真会被这一番叹息掠走了心神，但自然是瞒不过相当熟悉他这套小把戏的你，你知道他在期待着你的主动邀请。  
“你可以不那么绅士的，我不介意。”  
“啊，好主意，可以理解为你在鼓励我多主张一下自己的占有欲吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“那么，我不客气了，”  
你很想说也从没见他在床上客气过，然而还不等你说出口，V已经凑过身来将你搂在怀中。随着V的动作，你身后的暗影也像是不甘寂寞似地把大大的爪子搭在了你的背上，收起指甲的肉垫软乎乎的，不时还在你背上轻摁两下，合着背后绒毛的温度弄得你心痒。但V很明显是不会再放开你了，你试着摸索了两下身后的大猫，还是收回手乖乖地待在了他怀里。  
窗外的雨打在铁制路灯和栏杆上不时发出锵锵的轻响，合着打在玻璃上的雨声和从V胸口传来的心跳声逐渐使你萌生出睡意。这样的雨夜，温暖的怀抱总能使你们两人安心不少，在V之前从没有哪个人能让你感觉伴着对方的体温入眠是如此美好的体验，你知道他也是如此。注意到已经睡意朦胧的你，V伸手关上了床头的台灯，又在你额头留下轻吻。  
“晚安，我可爱的小红襟鸟。”  
“嗯……能再为我念首诗吗？”  
你把头埋在V怀里蹭了蹭，困得不想睁开双眼，却仍迷迷糊糊地嘟哝了一句。  
“我很荣幸。”  
V的气息掠过你的发梢，你知道他笑了，接着又感觉到他伸手为你理好垂在耳侧的碎发，指尖滑过脸颊的触感令你又往他怀里钻了钻，他也就顺势把你更亲密地搂在怀中，手指梳过后脑发丝带来的酥痒让你更加放松。你顶着昏昏欲睡的头脑，听着他口中念出的诗句，像是歌，又像是随口哼唱的摇篮曲。  
“…Sweet moans, dovelike sighs,  
Chase not slumber from thy eyes.  
Sweet moans, sweeter smiles,  
All the dovelike moans beguiles…”  
一夜好梦。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> ①最后的诗出自威廉布莱克的《A CRADLE SONG》  
> 【甜蜜的呻吟，温柔的叹息，  
>  可别赶走你眼中的睡意，  
>  甜蜜的呻吟，更甜蜜的微笑，  
>  一切温柔的呜咽全都消逝了。】  
> ②“红襟鸟”的比喻也是出自威廉布莱克的诗《THE BLOSSOM》  
> 【漂亮的漂亮的红襟鸟  
>  在碧绿碧绿的叶子下面  
>  一只幸运的花朵  
>  听见你呜呜咽咽  
>  漂亮的漂亮的红襟鸟  
>  靠近我的胸前。】
> 
> 布莱克先生真的好会写诗，我慕了。


End file.
